


Thirst

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Facials, Ficlet, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sub Loki, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has disobeyed Thor. Thor teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let It All Soak In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444070) by [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest). 



> Because I was overcome by the urge to write this when I was reading Lokincest's fic and because I am trash.
> 
> Tagging it mild dub-con because no explicit consent is given, but trust me, they are both enjoying this very, very much.
> 
> P.S. Check out my commentary for this fic [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/136738669093/im-cheating-a-teeny-bit-thirst-its-only-a)!

“Filthy whore,” Thor grunted, his fist flying over his cock even faster. “Look at you, taking all of it into your loose hole.”

Kneeling on the floor with his hands bound behind his back, Loki moaned in agreement, and showed Thor how much he enjoyed having Mjolnir’s handle within him by rising up a few inches and sinking back down. Thor’s cock was just in front of his face, and he tried to get it inside his mouth—but Thor’s tight grip on his hair prevented that.

“Want to suck my cock, do you?” Thor let go of Loki momentarily to deliver a hard slap to his face. “You haven’t fucking earned it. This is what you get for pleasuring yourself without my permission.”

“Please…” Loki whimpered. He was yearning for Thor’s cock, he would _kill_ to have a taste of it on his tongue—

Thor backhanded him, giving him a matching bruise to his other cheek. “Shut your fucking whore mouth.”

Loki obeyed, but whined pitifully to voice his discontent. Meanwhile, Thor’s face twisted into a grimace—he was close, Loki knew. Soon, Thor would spill on his face and Loki would be able to savour it.

And then, with a long, drawn-out groan, Thor threw his head back and thick ropes of come spurted forth. The first of it landed on Loki’s throat, but soon Thor redirected his cock to paint Loki’s forehead, nose and cheeks with the milky fluid. His spend was copious, as always, and no inch of Loki’s skin was left uncovered.

Once the flow had ceased, Thor alternated between slapping his softening cock over Loki’s face and rubbing his seed in with his cockhead. It was utterly humiliating, but so arousing at the same time that it made Loki clench around Mjolnir’s shaft. He loved to be treated as if he were less than dirt.

Then Thor swiped the tip of his cock over Loki’s lips, and reflexively, he opened them so he could take Thor in—

But Thor instantly pulled away. “What did I say about your mouth?”

Loki snapped his mouth shut. He was close to tears; he would do anything, _anything_ —

“Do you want to swallow my come?”

Loki nodded eagerly. If he were allowed to speak, he’d beg, he’d scream, he’d agree to anything that Thor asked of him—

“ _No_.” Thor took a step back. “You don’t deserve it.”

Loki shook his head hard, and he tried to move forward on his knees—but Mjolnir was rigid inside him and he was locked in place. His tears were falling in honest now. How could Thor be so cruel to him?

But then, Thor was stepping close to Loki again, gripping his hair and aiming his cock at his face. Had he changed his mind? Would he let Loki clean him off after all?—

Liquid splashed onto Loki’s skin. Thor was _pissing on him_.

Worse still, Thor was washing away his come. He’d placed what Loki most wanted just within reach, and now he was removing all traces of it, leaving Loki with _nothing_.

“No!” Not caring that he was disobeying Thor’s orders, Loki protested, but it didn’t stop Thor. All he’d managed to do was get the pungent fluid inside his mouth. He choked on the foreign taste; this wasn’t what he wanted, it was too degrading, even for him—

But it was a lie. Because when Thor had finished relieving himself and Loki was drenched in his piss, Loki’s own cock was harder than ever. He’d enjoyed it, more than he had anything before.

Thor gripped his jaw roughly and hissed into his ear, “This is your punishment. You will obey me, and you will learn your lesson. Do you understand?”

Loki gave a weak nod.

“Good. Now, as you like it so much, you will fuck yourself on Mjolnir. You will bring yourself to the brink of orgasm but you will stop, because you are an undeserving little whore. And then you will repeat it, and again and again until I have forgiven you. Only _then_ will I fuck you, and only then will you be allowed to come. Because your pleasure belongs to me, and me only. Are we clear?”

Loki whimpered pathetically, but nodded again. Thor let go of him, and went to bring a chair in front of Loki so he could sit and watch. Once he’d settled, he ordered, “Move.”

By the hard look in Thor’s eyes and the unyielding set of his jaw, it was going to be a long night. Summoning strength to his weak body, Loki willed himself to rise. He had brought this upon himself, and now he would pay. And no matter what he told himself, he would enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I welcome all kinds of feedback, on here or over at Tumblr, where I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, here's a [rebloggable link](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/125357458598/thirst-thorki-mjolnir-explicit-ds) if you'd like to share it on Tumblr!


End file.
